


It's Hard To Sneak Out When Your House Is Alive

by EpicGamerCraft12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicGamerCraft12/pseuds/EpicGamerCraft12
Summary: A seventeen-year-old Luz tries to evade the residents of the Owl House as she sneaks out to see Amity.Hijinx ensue!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, The Owl Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	It's Hard To Sneak Out When Your House Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that this based after Luz gets home and her Mom agrees to let her stay with Eda during the Hexside school year. Then she stays with her mom during the Boiling Isles school breaks. Also, Luz has a bed now because that was part of the agreement of letting her stay on the isles. That doesn't really matter in the story but I think Luz deserves a bed.

It’s midnight and The Owl House is dead quiet. 

Except for the night critters they….They were never quiet. But the other three residents (and the house itself) were asleep. But she still has to be careful, this was a life or death mission, and getting caught could mean certain doom. 

_ Okay, maybe I’m being a bit dramatic.  _

The moonlight illuminated the makeshift bedroom just enough so Luz would maneuver around without too much difficulty. King sleeps soundly at the end of her bed most likely dreaming of world domination or something like that. As long as he stayed asleep Luz didn’t really care. Her trek to her bedroom door was long and slow as she avoided creaky floorboards like a minefield. Once she reaches the door she peeks out to make sure no one is still up. Seeing that the hallway is safe she slips out of her room and towards Eda's bedroom door. This was the hardest part of her mission. Owlbert had agreed to assist her tonight. But she still had to get in and out retrieving him without getting caught. Pressing her ear against the door she listens for sounds of an awake Owl Lady. Luckily Eda's snores tell her she's safe. Creaking the door open Luz scans the room for the staff, one she spots it she darts into the room snatching it and sprinting out. 

Now she was free to waltz out of the Owl House to her destination and as long as she was back before Lilith woke up she'd be fine. The reason she was going out was quite simple actually. The Blight twins were throwing an EPIC party while their parents were gone. BUT Amity wasn't interested in being around the house while her siblings caused mayhem. So Luz offers to take her flying and risking getting in trouble with every resident of the Owl House. All-day she had to resist gushing to everyone about how she was going to impress Amity with her flying skills since she's been practicing. Her and Owlbert had an agreement, he would let Luz practice flying with him and she'd paint a flattering portrait of the  Palisman . 

Luz continued her stroll down the stairs and towards the front door, she was home free. Or well….Out-of-home-free. 

"What're you doing up hoot hoot?!" A voice asks as the door swings open. Luckily she catches the door before it slams against the wall.

"What the heck was that about?! And what are you doing up!?" Luz angrily asks Hooty who doesn't understand the concept of whispering. Hooty circles his body around her curiously,

"Are you sneaking outtttt?" He asks, sticking his face inches away from hers. 

Luz shoves him away,

"Hooty just go back to sleep before you wake someone up!" Luz whispers yells.

"I won't tell on you if you take me with you hoot hoot!" He replies.

"What, no Hooty! Just shhh go back to sleep! I don't have time for this!" Luz puts her hands up trying to calm Hooty down. Hooty wraps his body around Luz picking her up in the air and snatching Owlbert away from her.

"Hoot hoot You never have time for me!" He whines as Luz tries to struggle out of his grip.

"Amity is going to be upset if I'm late Hooty!" 

"You'd rather see her than me?!" He asks to which Luz nods. 

"I'm offended hoot hoot!" He says shaking his head. 

Luz froze in horror as a light glyph floated from downstairs,

"What's going on down here?!" Eda asks, visibly annoyed and tired. Lilith and King trail behind her also tired. 

"Someone was trying to sneak outttt," he says handing Owlbert to Eda with his beak. Luz groans,

"No, I wasn't!" 

"Hooty, let her go," Eda say, her voice tinted with annoyance. Hooty unwraps himself from the girl and drops her on the floor. The teen pouts,

"I was just going for a walk….with Owlbert.' She tries to lie. Eda groans,

"This means I have to parent, don't I?"

"It seems so," Lilith replies as King grabs Luz's leg.

"How dare you sneak out without me! I want to help you in your teenage trouble making antics!" King squeals out. 

"Eda PLEASE this I'd really important I can't just leave Amity hanging and alone with her siblings at their party! You know how they are."

"I'd love to let you go kid, but your mom would kill me if she found out," Eda replies. 

"So the most powerful witch in the boiling isles is scared of Ms.Noceda?" Luz asks with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm terrified of her. Now go upstairs, Your grounded for six weeks-"

"One week," Lilith interrupts. Eda was still getting used to this whole discipline thing, and it showed. 

"Yes. One week." Eda states. Luz walks upstairs backward glaring at Hooty the whole way. She trips but continues to walk backwards determined to scare Hooty. King gives a 'weh' and runs up after Luz. 

When Luz and King are gone Eda turns to Lilith and grins smugly,

"I'm so good at this parenting thing, aren’t I Lilly?"

Lilith rolls her eye,

"You sure are Edalyn." 

As they head upstairs Eda can hear Luz talking through the door. Eda pokes her head into the door to see Luz on her scroll video chatting with Amity and plotting their revenge on Hooty.

"Go to bed!" Eda yells causing Luz to jump,

"oKaY!" Luz squeaks while Eda laughs loudly and heads to bed at ease knowing Luz was spending her time Isles being the dork she is, and not running from the police and starting a revolution as she has in the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I like this too much but I hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
